


Burnin' Up

by benwisehart



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Goofery, I swear this is about 30 percent crack, Jonas is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benwisehart/pseuds/benwisehart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vision,” Cassie says gently, walking over to the table, “Did you name yourself after the Jonas Brothers?”</p><p>“That is an absurd allegation,” Jonas says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally turned "Jonas named himself after the Jonas Brothers" into a legitimate headcanon of mine and then this happened.

Coming back to the publishing house for an hour or so after school has become a regular thing for Cassie. It’s nice to feel life returning to normal, after everything that’s happened lately. It’s also nice to hang out with her teammates outside of a fight. There’s a certain sense of community that only comes from playing MarioKart for three hours straight while gorging on candy and yelling at each other. Besides, it’s not like she can hang out with Jonas at home; her parents would probably freak out if they knew she was dating anyone, least of all a superhero. And, you know, a robot.

She and Kate meet up on the way there. They aren’t normally the first ones to arrive, but they got out earlier than they usually do; they might be able to take control of the T.V. before the boys get there.

Cassie is mid-way through telling Kate about their history essay when they make their way through the front door. “Anyway, it’s just annoying going back to that when you’ve been sparring with Wolverine.”

“Hold that thought,” Kate says, putting out her hand to stop Cassie from walking. “Do you hear that?”

“ _I'm slipping into the lava, and I’m trying to keep from going under…_ ”

“Is that—” Cassie says.

Cassie and Kate look at one another for a second, before rushing ahead in the direction of the music. They grind to a halt in the doorway of the break room, peering inside from around the corner. Jonas is seated at the table; he seems to be consumed with the task of fiddling with some piece of circuitry, hunched over it with a distracted frown. He doesn’t seem to have noticed them in the doorway yet; _Burnin’ Up_ is still playing loudly while he works. More importantly, he appears to be mouthing the lyrics to himself. He’s even tapping out the beat on the table with his free hand.

“’ _Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up, for you baby._ ”

“—Vision,” Kate says, beaming. “I didn’t know you liked the Jonas Brothers.”

The music is switched off and Jonas has jumped inelegantly to his feet before Kate even finishes talking, having to literally phase through the table to keep himself from knocking it over in his haste. Both girls are looking at him with delighted smiles, Cassie even grabs Kate’s arm. “Oh, that,” Jonas says quickly, making a motion not unlike smoothing one’s shirt. “No, I sometimes listen to a—randomly chosen radio station while I work. I occasionally find that having background noise can help me focus. The source of the noise itself is not consequential.” He sounds very flustered. 

Honestly, Cassie can’t see what the problem is. It’s perfectly obvious that he enjoys the music, and he must know that she doesn’t have a problem with it. 

It comes to her a second later. Her eyes go wide.

“Vision,” Cassie says gently, walking over to the table, “Did you name yourself after the Jonas Brothers?”

“That is an absurd allegation,” Jonas says, just as Cassie fondly loops her arm through his, her smile increasing. “I simply chose my name because I liked the sound of it. My thoughts on music in general are entirely neutral.” He feels significantly hotter than usual.

“This is the best day of my life,” Kate says. “We love you, Jonas.”

Jonas lets out a defeated sigh, and Cassie stands on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Don’t worry, Sparky, your secret’s safe with us,” she promises, bumping her forehead against his shoulder to conceal an affectionate chuckle. “Now come on, I believe you owe me Rainbow Road rematch." 

**Author's Note:**

> All I'm saying is, _Presents_ came out in 2008.


End file.
